A Series of Inconceivable Events
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Short ficlets of things that may or may not have a chance to happen in the show. Interesting, nonetheless. Mostly based around Sesshoumaru, but others are included too.
1. When

**A Series of Inconceivable Events**

by

**Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed**

**When **

_Sesshoumaru/Rin/Miroku_

They told him not to do it. In doing it he would only cause trouble for himself. He couldn't resist. After all, she was a growing woman.

When he knelt down infront of her, Sesshoumaru watched.

When he made her giggle, Sesshoumaru stared.

When he caught up her hand, it took Sesshoumaru off guard.

When he touched her cheek, Sesshoumaru was upset.

When his fingers lifted her hair off of her neck, Sesshoumaru twitched.

When his breath blew across his Rin's neck, his nails drew blood from his fist.

When he looked into the girl's eyes and smiled, Sesshoumaru growled.

When he asked her to bear his children, Sesshoumaru was furious.

When a moment found the holy man pinned against a tree, Sesshoumaru's claws found his throat.

When the monk started to beg for his life, Sesshoumaru smirked.

When the monk heard the gutteral growled of "Mine", Sesshoumaru's hair swirled in his power.

And when the monk's frightened eyes met the dog demon's red ones, Sesshoumaru was pleased.

And when Inuyasha chuckled "Sesshoumaru never could take a joke", Sesshoumaru took out his frustration on his younger brother instead.


	2. Cry

**Cry **

_Naraku/Rin/Sesshoumaru_

"What's the matter? The great Sesshoumaru is tired? I don't believe it." Naraku laughed, his dark red eyes gleaming with victory. "Maybe I will end your misery, dear friend."

"Stop it!" Rin screeched, her face a ghostly white.

"Why should I?" Naraku's voice sounded hollow.

"I'll do whatever you want," she whispered. "Just stop."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Rin promised quietly. Naraku studied her for a moment before reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched away.

"You care for him, don't you?" It was hardly a question.

"Yes," Rin looked away from the fallen Sesshoumaru. "More than anything."

"And does he care for you as well, Rin?" Naraku's voice turned gentle.

"No..." Rin blinked, trying to keep tears from coming to her wide brown eyes. "No, he doesn't."

"Then why do you want him so badly?"

"I don't know, Naraku." Rin's voice cracked and a solitary tear slid from her eye.  
"He would never have you..." Naraku's arms gently encircled her.

"Because I'm a human...filth of the earth." Rin closed her eyes, letting Naraku comfort her. "I wish--"

"What do you wish, Rin?" Naraku asked, burying his face in her hair.

"I wish he had never saved me. It's been more painful than death would have been."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered open and he took in the scene of a glassy eyed Rin being held by a smiling Naraku. From the look on their faces he was the subject of their conversation. He knew that, but was unsure what about him would make Rin cry.


	3. Can I Keep Him?

**Can I Keep Him?**

_Rin/Sesshoumaru_

It was a perfectly normal day. The wind was blowing. The sun was shining. Rin was playing in a field of flowers. Jaken was whining. Sesshoumaru was pleased.

He stood, leaning against a shady tree. They were on a short break to restfrom their journey, but Rin never seemed to rest during these times. She seemed more energetic if anything.

He was just about to close his eyes for a much needed nap when Rin screamed. He was at her side in an instant. Claws flashing, prepared to slay whatever had threatened Rin. "What is it?"

She was leaning over something in the grass. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She knelt down, picking up whatever had frightened her.

"Put it down, Rin."

"But it is hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cradled it to her chest. "It's wing is broken."

"I will kill it then." Sesshoumaru didn't look pleased with Rin's sudden posessiveness.

"No!" Rin pulled it tightly to her.

"Did you just deny the great Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken was quickly silenced by a boot to the head.

"It's mine! I won't let you kill it!" Rin ran off with the creature, forgetting that Sesshoumaru was much faster than her. He reached her destination before she did.

"It was wounded it battle. It does not deserve to live. It is weak."

"I died, but you thought enough of me to let me live."

This took Sesshoumaru off guard. "That was different, Rin."

"No it isn't! You're just being unfair to Sai Sai!"

"You named it?" Jaken was petrified. "Oh my!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin's large eyes lifted to him, round and shining. "Can--"

"No."

"May--"

"Absolutely not."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I keep him?"

"Did you not hear my lord? He said no!" Jaken jumped up and down, trying to make his point. "It's not like you are bringing home a bird or a rabbit. That is a saimyosho! An enemy! It was probably sent by Naraku to spy on us, knowing you would want it!"

"You think Naraku broke Sai Sai's wing on purpose?" Rin eyes watered.

"Rin stop it." Sesshoumaru quieted the girl. "It will stay."

"It will?" Jaken looked frightened.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin hugged the demon's legs with one arm. She ran off to play with her new pet.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru looked at the toad youkai.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want that thing dead and gone by morning."

"Yes, my lord."


	4. Sometimes

**Sometimes**

_One sided Rin/Sess_

Sometimes I think that he would forget to breathe if he did not have to command himself to.

Sometimes he consentrates so hard that he stares into nothingness.

Sometimes I hope that he notices me.

Sometimes he will glance at me.

Sometimes I feel chills when his eyes sweep over my body.

Sometimes a sudden word will make me aware of his presence.

Sometimes I almost think he can stand me.

Sometimes he comes to rescue me from whatever silly trap I've fallen into.

Sometimes I know he considers me to be his.

Sometimes I wonder what could I ever see in him?

Sometimes I wish I weren't only human.

Sometimes I think I love him.

And sometimes, I like to think that he loves me back.


	5. Blood and Tears

**Blood and Tears**

_Rin/Suikotsu_

**Rated: T For violence and kind of sadistic/pedophiler-ness**

**Based on Episode 116**

_**Suikotsu's POV:**_

I could feel her tiny heart pounding with fear as I struck her to the ground. That bastard Sesshoumaru had wounded me. I was grateful for that. I slidhis sword out of my side and pressed down harder on the child's back.

"Jakotsu, it's okay now, isn't it? I can kill this brat?" I leaned forward and smiled down at the girl. She told me her name was Rin when she thought she was talking to the doctor. She was so innocent and trusting. I was attracted immediately. No wonder the dog demon was so protective of the human child.

He had feelings for the girl. Love possibly.

I only had blood lust. I wanted her blood to seep over my hands.I wanted it to stain my clothes and hair.I wanted to see that pretty face contort in pain. I would kill her slowly, just to give myself as much pleasure as possible out of every whimper of pain she would make.

"Maybe it's because I'm wounded, but that doctor bastard is too afraid to come out." I grinned, I knew I must look frightening; even with the kind features of the doctor. She gasped in fear; ecstasy for me. I turned my attention to Sesshoumaru, who was preoccupied with Jakotsu. I would taunt him with the girl's life before I killed her. He would try to stop me, but he was too weakened by the barrier to keep the girl from dying. "From the bottom of my heart, I want to kill this brat right now."

My hands trembled in anticipation. My blades shook as I thought of all the things I could do to mutilate the girl. Sesshoumaru would have to see anything I did to her. I lifted my hand. The blades scraped together; music to my ears. Sesshoumaru spun away from Jakostu, blood dripping from his claws. Soon I would have his precious child's blood on my own.

I couldn't wait to taste it.

"Fool! You're already too late!" Jakotsu yelled after Sesshoumaru. It was true. He would be too late. I'd have to finish the girl on my first strike; starting with that beautiful face.

My eyes narrowed in determination. I flicked my wrist down, ready to rip apart her flesh.

"Die!"

She made the most beautiful noise I had even heard. The most pathetic whimper of fear. I felt the muscles in her back tense in fear. I watched as her fingers tore at the dirt in front of her as she clenched her fists. Not a tear fell from her eyes. She pulled her head closer to her chest and closed her eyes as she waited for death.

Too bad it never came.


	6. If I Come Back Again

**If I Come Back Again**

_Rin/Sess_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I come back after I die, will you find me?  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I come back again, do you promise to keep me safe?  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I come back, will you still be here?  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I return, can I stay with you always?  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know that I will always come back to you?  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, if I don't come back again, will you find me?"

The last question took him by surprise. He hadn't been answering any of her questions. He never did. They were always childish.  
These however, weren't. He was surprised by how well thought out they were.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, will you?"  
He slowly inclined his head, agreeing to the terms of all of her questions.  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled, playing with a half-dead flower. "I promise I'll bring you back too."


	7. Getting Over It

Getting Over It

by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed

Warning: Weird

"Inuyasha, you can't just give up fighting your brother over something dumb like that! It's tradition! You two are not going to stop fighting just because Naraku's dead. What are you going to do? Invite him over for dinner and a game of kemari?"  
"That's a great idea, Miroku!" Inuyasha patted the monk on the back. "You have to join in since it's your idea, okay?"  
"What? No way! I'll get killed!"  
"Now, now, that's not the spirit." Inuyasha sighed, looking disappointed. "I've gotten over my differences with my brother. Maybe you should too."  
"What differences? I'm a weak human and he'll eat me!"  
"He will not eat you..." Inuyasha looked disgusted. "You're much to tough for his refined tastes..."  
"What is wrong with you? Are we talking about the same guy? The one you cut the arm off of?"  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I need to apologize for that..."  
"Once again, I have to say: What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"What?"  
"You are your brother hate each other!"  
"No...we just had to sort through a few major dilemas in our relationship." Inuyasha chuckled and lifted a brow, jabbing Miroku in the ribs. "Maybe you should considered the same thing with Sango, eh?"  
"Oh shut up."

I know, I know...random...and weird.


	8. What Does She Mean to You?

**What Does She Mean to You?**  
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed 

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
A/N: Set after the final battle with Naraku. Some years later.

"What is with you, Sesshoumaru?" He asked his brother, surprised that he was still there. The battle with Naraku was over and Inuyasha was perplexed with the demon lord's actions. "Why are you still here?"  
"I have come to collect from your miko, little brother." Sesshoumaru gazed down at Inuyasha, still looking as cold as ever. "She is caring for something of mine."  
"Oh, that little human brat of yours." Inuyasha recalled, eyeing Sesshoumaru warily. "Why do you let her follow you around like that? Does she mean something to you or is she just a reminder of your power like that imp says?"  
"Do not presume to know anything of my relationship with Rin, half breed."  
"Feh, I was just asking a simple question. No need to get all upset."  
"I am not upset, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother. "You are involved with a priestess."  
"I do not need any of your snubs about Kagome, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at his brother.  
"You might as well be screaming 'fight me' with that brash action." Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin from his sash and looked at his brother. "I have no need to fight you. Your relations with a human is of no importance to me. I have my reasons for allowing Rin to be at my side."  
"Huh? What are they?" Inuyasha sheathed his fang and stared dumbly at his brother.  
"Inuyasha, I do take you for a great fool, but even you must realize some things." Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "What does she mean to you, Inuyasha?"  
"Who? Rin?"  
"No, your miko. Kagome."  
"Kagome? She's my..." Inuyasha shook his head. She wasn't just a jewel detector anymore, was she?  
"I will answer for you." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. "The miko is someone you want to protect, indulge, talk to. She is someone you enjoy spending time with. She is the one you desire the affection of. Humans call this 'love'. Seeing as you are half human, you feel that emotion whenever she is near."  
"Be that as it may, Sesshoumaru, I don't see the point of you telling me this."  
"I am telling you, because I doubt you are capable of seeing it yourself." Sesshoumaru turned, "I will collect Rin from your miko immediately and then I expect we will not cross paths for some time."  
"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Inuyasha called to his brother, still pondering. "Does that mean you love Rin?"  
"I do not experience human emotions like you do, Inuyasha. That would be foolishness on my part. I will not repeat Father's mistakes."  
"I can count on you not to, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha nodded, following his older brother. Inuyasha grinned to himself as he and Sesshoumaru walked to the ragtag group of humans and demons waiting for them. _So, Sesshoumaru cares for the girl? Maybe even loves her, in the human sense of the word. Way to go, Sesshoumaru. I knew you weren't totally heartless._  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A young woman's shout of delight brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "You came back for me, just like you promised!"  
_ Sesshoumaru, you dog. She's in love with you and you know it._


	9. Tenseiga

Coffin Cheater

Characters: Totosai, Inu no Taisho

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"Totosai, is it finished?" The fire demon jumped at the dog demon's unexpected voice. He turned swiftly to take in his white formal haori and heavily spiked armor. He breathed a sigh of relief and he bowed before the great demon.

"Is what finished m'lord?"  
"My sword, Totosai?" Inutaisho sighed at the thin old man's innocent look. "Or isn't it finished yet? You told me a year, and here I am, well over a year later. I gave you leeway. Very well, I suppose I'll just have to kill you."  
"Oh! I suppose you're thinking about this sword!" Totosai awkwardly rose to his feet and disappeared to the back of the dark carcass he called home. After a knocking a few swords over, he returned with a thin black sheath. "This one, m'lord?"  
Inutaisho lifted a bushy eyebrow and gazed at the sheath. "There's no sword. That is the sheath_ I_ retrieved for it."  
"Oh gosh, it is, isn't it?" Totosai gave a nervous chuckle and motioned to a sword leaning carefully against the wall. "That's your sword right there, Lord Inutaisho. Yep, the Coffin Cheater turned out beautifully."  
"The Tenseiga," Inutaisho lifted the largest sword he saw. "She's beautiful!"  
"Uh, my Lord..." Totosai lifted a hand to stop him. "That isn't--"  
"Oh and she's sharp! What a fine sword!" The dog demon gave a practice slash and grinned. "Very shiny too. Totosai, you've outdone yourself. This was much more than I expected!"  
"Inutaisho, my lord, that isn't your sword." Totosai jerked the large sword away from him and handed him a small, somewhat plain sword. "This is your Tenseiga."  
"It's...tiny."  
"Yep."  
"And..."  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"And you expect me to compare this pathetic little sword to my grand Tetsusaiga and Sou'unga?"  
"Yes, in fact," Totosai leaned forward as if sharing a secret. "I believe the Tenseiga is more powerful than both of them."  
"Oh, I see," Inutaisho's golden eyes assessed the sword carefully. "Looks can be deceiving. I can't wait to try her out! Are there any demons worth killing around here?"  
"That sword can't kill...it's as dull as Myoga!"  
"What?"  
"It's as dull as Myoga," Totosai repeated. "It's not sharp."  
"That's not what I meant. What do you mean it can't kill?"  
"You asked me to make an all-powerful sword to protect Izayoi with, didn't you?"  
"Yes, key word being 'All-Powerful'."  
"So I made you a sword that can bring to dead back to life? Isn't that great?"  
"Just precious..." Inutaisho sighed, sitting down. "And how do you expect me to be thought of as the greatest demon alive when I'm carrying this worthless piece of junk?"  
"You're supposed to be protecting your wife from other demons, not showing off. Besides, the sword isn't that bad, is it?"  
"I guess it is rather nice..." Inutaisho said begrudgingly, holding the sword at an armslength. He'd have to hide it later...

END.


End file.
